mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ark F. Scene/Kharacter Roster Theories and Possibilities
So as many of you may know the official roster for MKX has just been revealed on E3 gameplay,so far it includes 24 characters excluding possible DLC,it has been recently revealed part of it was just made up for the show so we don't really know up to what part of it is actually real.Let's take a look at them first then I'll analyze other possibilities.This is also going to be used to keep track of who is playable and who could be playable from this day up to the release day in 2015. The Survivors Raiden (May be unplayable) Johnny Cage (Semi-Konfirmed) Sonya Baraka Ermac Reptile Scorpion (Konfirmed) Sub Zero (Konfirmed,may be Bi-Han if he survived the soulnado) Mileena Cyrax Sektor Quan Chi (Konfirmed appearance based on MK9's ending) Kano Doubtful Deaths Noob Saibot (He was thrown in a Soulnado and we know how that ended for Scorpion) Liu Kang (If he lives it is way more likely he'll become a villain) The New Guys D'vorah Ferra & Torr Kotal Kahn Cassie Cage Kharacters needed for the story to progress Reiko Shujinko Taven Daegon Bosses Shinnok (Konfirmed appearance based on MK9's ending) Blaze (Doubtful but still included) Daegon (Also doubtful but if he appears I think he shouldn't be playable) Raiden (I still can't dismiss the idea of a dark Raiden,may be playable too) Fujin (Same as Raiden,don't think he's gonna be playable) Liu Kang (If alive) Conclusion About The Roster (As of 22/06/2014) An interviewhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bMbHhmjsWiY with Ed Boon confirmed that the select screen shown at E3 isn't real and was made up just for the show and to mess with people's heads.He almost confirmed Johnny Cage aswell when he mentioned relatives,which means at least one kharacter has a relative in the game,as only Cassie has been revealed let's assume it's Cage,this interview of course changes everything,once the full roster is really revealed i'll update it again with more theories for now let's wait. My guesses for the roster Raiden (May be unplayable) Johnny Cage (Semi-Konfirmed,one of Cassie's parents is appearing) Sonya (Semi-Konfirmed,reasons above) Baraka (He lived) Ermac (He's awesome...i mean he lived) Reptile (He lived) Scorpion (Konfirmed) Sub Zero (Konfirmed,may be Bi-Han if he survived the soulnado) Mileena (She lived...i think) Cyrax (He...lived?) Sektor (He lived) Kano (Where the hell's did this guy go?Let's assume he lived) New Guys D'vorah (Konfirmed,i woudn't make up new kharacters) Ferra & Torr (Konfirmed,was at E3) Kotal Kahn (Konfirmed,we need someone with the surname Kahn) Cassie Cage (Konfirmed,every game needs a badass cop) Returning from MK4-MKA Reiko (Not konfirmed,still he's part of Shinnok's army) Shujinko (He revived Onaga,in 25 years he must appear) Taven (Same reasons as Shujinko) Daegon (Reason above,May be unplayable) Fujin (He's a god and he's been in MK4) Playable bosses (MK4-MKA) Shinnok (Konfirmed by MK9 Ending) Quan Chi (Konfirmed by MK9 Ending,may be playable) Onaga (Revived by Shujinko,as he still exists in the timeline) Blaze (Possibly defeated by Taven,there's no Shao Kahn in the way this time around) Surprise Returning Kharacter (Konfirmed by Ed Boon) People that may appear,but I'm not counting on it (MK4-MKA) Bo' Rai Cho (I don't really know why,same reasons as Ashrah maybe) Havik (If done right,he could be a great kharacter) Kenshi (He was DLC last game,it'd be cool to have him integrated in the story) Nitara (She serves the Dragon King,if he's in,she's in) Rain (He's Rain,people like him) Skarlet Tanya Unexpected to Appear Chameleon (Most fans consider him a joke,i like him but still...) Drahmin (Konfirmed by Ed Boon,he isn't appearing) Frost (Just a replacement for Sub-Zero,nothing too great about her) Hsu Hao (Konfirmed,i mean everyone hates this guy right?) Jarek (He was just a replacement for Kano last time,i hope he has a chance) Kira (Replacement for Sonya and Kano,same reasons as above) Li Mei (Deadly Alliance didn't happen,she has no reason to fight) Mavado (Konfirmed by Ed Boon,is someone gonna miss him?) Meat (Wish they gave this guy a chance) Mokap (Konfirmed,who the hell even likes this guy?) Moloch (Konfirmed,no Deadly Alliance,no Drahmin/Moloch kombo) Khameleon (Same reasons as her male counterpart) Kai (No Liu Kang,small chances of him appearing) Kobra (Was never such a popular kharacter,still nothing's stopping him from appearing) Sareena(Same reasons as Kobra) Ashrah (Nothing against her,she just wasn't ever too popular) Dairou (I think he's kinda boring,still Boon never said he woudn't appear) Darrius (Same reasons as Dairou) Hotaru (If he appears,Dairou appears) Now including everyone but the unlikely guys we get a roster of 33 kharacters,it's a pretty good deal in my opinion,but we may get a smaller or a bigger roster.Ed Boon already konfirmed in an interview that we're yet to know the roster size and the real kharacters shadow so i guess some of this predictions can actually come true.Of course we could get some of the unlikely guys too,maybe even more new kharacters?If you have any question why I didn't include a kharacter just ask me in the comments Leaks and Rumors People think they've seen Smoke on the select screen,see this blog post for more infohttp://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Gamer68/Smoke_spotted_in_Mortal_Kombat_X!%3F There's been a leak over at MKO. Whether this information is legit or not is questionable. But you can find the info here: http://www.mortalkombatonline.com/co....cds?id=151647Take this with a grain of salt. It may be fake, it may be real. However, you may recall that there was an MK9 leak like this, and according to Black Shroud of TYM, this leak is from the same person who is responsible for the MK9 leak. But rumours are just rumours. Don't take this for gospel. If this is true, some things are subject to change. However, this does shed some light on some questions that have been circulating the community since MKX's reveal.- Credits to TRMK Forumhttp://www.trmk.org/forums/showthread.php/31125-MKX-rumoured-spoilers! Category:Blog posts